That's A first
by Shessyslover1289
Summary: Isn't the first time the most memrable? Wether it's your first time falling in love or skydiving. This storey takes alook at one of Sesshomaru's firsts. Disclamer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the other InuYasha carecters.
1. Chapter 1

Sesshomaru Fan fiction

That's a first!

Prologue

_The Mortal had come again. Sesshomaru thought absently. There is something about her, why does she come again and again? Is it because of Ren or something else? Why don't I kill her? Why don't I fell angry or annoyed?_

Chapter 1

The Wight arrow had come out of nowhere. So had the Mortal girl. She had hair blacker than night a quater way down her back. Green eyes filled with energy and curiosity stared back at him. She was clothed in a simple blue kimono with embroidered silver stars on it. She had a bow in her hand. _Had she shot the arrow at me? _Wondered Sesshomaru "Woman what are you doing here and why did you shoot this arrow at me?" Asked Sesshomaru icily

"Unless you can morph your body into a fat white goose the arrow was not intended for you." Replied the green eyed maiden sharply "I'll have my arrow back if you don't mind."

"How dare you speak to my Lord in such a manner!" Screeched Jaken from beside Sesshomaru

"What's this? Are you some sort of toad?" retorted the stranger

"A very powerful demon you fool!! My Lord may I finish her?" Asked Jaken impatiently

Quiet Jaken. You are an ignorant little thing aren't you?" He said to the stranger

"Lord Sesshomaru, Master Jaken! Look What I caught!" squealed Ren appearing from the other side of the clearing 3 fish in hand.

"A mortal girl?" Asked the stranger

"Woman take your arrow and leave!" ordered Sesshomaru

"I have a name you know! It's Hitomi. Now tell me why you have a mortal girl in your company." Said Hitomi

"That's none of your business now you were ordered to leave!" Said Jaken

I will leave with my arrow and your name nothing less." Replied Hitomi

"Sesshomaru" Replied Sesshomaru as he handed her the arrow. She left without another word. _Why does this girl make me feel so strange? _Thought Sesshomaru as he sat down

"Jaken build a fire for Ren were spending the night." Said Sesshomaru

"Yes My Lord."

Chapter 2

The next day Hitomi showed up in the clearing with smoked fish, fruit and goats milk.

"Good your still here." Said Hitomi

"And why are you here?" asked Sesshomaru

"I thought that the girl could use a good meal if she's traveling with Demons." Replied Hitomi

"Are you saying we don't feed her!" demanded Jaken

"Ren if you are hungry you may eat." Said Sesshomaru

"Thank Lord Sesshomaru." Said Ren

"Ren is that your name?" Asked Hitomi

"Yes. What is there to eat?" Replied Ren

"Smoked Fish, strawberries, and goat's milk." Said Hitomi "Eat what you like."

"Thank you that sounds good." Said Ren as she took a strawberry

"Sesshomaru what do you intend to do with such a young girl?" asked Hitomi.

"What business of that is yours?" answered Sesshomaru

"I'm merely interested. Children are a big responsibility and I'm sure she's not your kin." said Hitomi sharply

"Watch you tongue mortal" Said Jaken angrily

"Thank you for the Meal Hitomi" said Ren

"Your Welcome Ren" answered Hitomi then she whispered "You need to wash Ren , there's a hot spring nearby do you want me to take you?"

"Sure! Lord Sesshomaru can Hitomi take me to the hot spring?" asked Ren eagerly

"If you like." Replied Sesshomaru. After they left Jaken asked

"My lord why do you let that Mortal woman backtalk you and annoy us?"

"She is only bothering you Jaken." Replied Sesshomaru calmly

"My Lord don't be cross with me! Please My lord" begged Jaken "My lord?" After Hitomi and Ren had been gone for some time Jaken said "What can be taken those girls so long? My lord should I go find them?"

"Stat here Jaken" Sesshomaru said as he walked towards the hot spring _Why am I doing this? I don't want to do this. Stop! _Screamed Sesshomaru's brain as he approached the trees and shrubs that bordered the hot spring. _Do I want to see her? Why am I doing this? Why does this green eyed Girl stir something inside me that has never been stirred before? _Thought Sesshomaru as he peered over the busses. Disappointment he had not been planning for rushed through him as he saw Hitomi was fully clothed and seated on the edge of the Hot spring braiding Ren's hair.

"Ren as soon as were finished with your hair we have to hurry back." She told the girl. _Her hair is wet so she did go in _noted Sesshomaru as he sat back down in his original spot in the clearing.

"Lord Sesshomaru look what Hitomi did to my hair" Said Ren happily when she entered the clearing five minutes later.

"I have to go but I'll be back tomorrow." Said Hitomi as she gathered her stuff and walked out of the clearing.

"Lord Sesshomaru will we be here tomorrow?" asked Ren

"Yes Ren." Answered Sesshomaru. **Why does my lord act so strangely **wonder Jaken.

Chapter 3

3 more visits like that passed without incident before a villager named Tesii became suspicious of where Hitomi went everyday. Tesii followed her subtly to the clearing to spy on her

"Morning Ren, Morning Sesshomaru" said Hitomi as she gave Ren a plate of food.

"Morning Hitomi." Replied Ren eagerly.

"How are you Sesshomaru?" asked Hitomi playfully "Jaken taking good care of you?"

"Fine thank you." Replied Sesshomaru in the same tone as always. Demons she's associating with demons! Thought Tesii franticly that Traitor ought to be beat!

"Ren and I heading back to the Hot springs today. We'll try not to be as long as last time." Said Hitomi

"Take as long as necessary" replied Sesshomaru. Dammit! I can't tell anything from that Demons face or tone thought a frustrated Tesii

"All right were off now." Said Hitomi cheerfully. Tesii watched as they left and 10 minutes later Sesshomaru got up and followed them. Thoughts franticly raced through Sesshomaru's mind like the first time as he reached the shrubs and quietly peeked over. Hitomi was neck deep in the misty water watching Ren swim around her. Then she waded to the edge and called Ren over. Sesshomaru quietly retreated after watching Hitomi hip-deep in water washing Ren's hair out. A slight tingling sensation spread through his body as ha sat down. A strange feeling of warm pleasure? Radiated through him. _Why do I act as I do? What is happening to me? Why do I suddenly feel so happy? _Thought Sesshomaru. **Why does my Lord act so different? I can only think of one reason. No that couldn't happen! Could it? **Wondered Jaken. That Demon acts like Hitomi is his own! How dare he! I'll show her Thought Tesii as he left towards her hut. 10 minutes later Hitomi and Ren appeared and Hitomi took leave as usual. When she got back to her hut Tesii was waiting for her.

Chapter 4

"Master Tesii, what pleasure do I owe this visit/" asked Hitomi with innocence

"Treacherous human! Don't play innocent with me." Snarled Tesii

"What do you mean Tesii?" asked Hitomi wearily

"I saw you in the clearing with that demon. He has courted you with lies, trickery and deception. By being with him you have betrayed your Family and your Village. You will be severely punished." Answered Tesii. Tesii having trained to protect the village was much stronger than Hitomi and beat her fiercely. In the end Hitomi was covered in bruises and had cuts all over her face and deep gashes on her arms. "Let that be a lesson to you. Next time your caught with hi m you will be killed." Shouted Tesii as he took his leave. After he was out of sight Hitomi limped in to her hut to discover that it had been ransacked. Wearily she made her way to the clearing and collapsed in a painful, sobbing heap halfway across the clearing. Sesshomaru's heart skipped a beat as he fought to keep emotion from his face. He took her in his arm and sat down with her in his lap.

"Jaken fetch some warm water from the hot spring and bring it here." Said Sesshomaru. As he tore several cloth strips from the bottom of her kimono.

"Right away my lord." said Jaken as he rushed for the water.

"Sesshomaru?" whispered Hitomi faintly

"Hush you'll be alright." Murmured Sesshomaru soothingly "Sleep." _She's so warm. And she smells like many flowers and spices. Dammit why do I feel so happy that she's here! _Wondered Sesshomaru as he cleaned and bandaged the deep gashes on her arms _who would attack her like this? I swear I'll kill the basterd who did it! _Hitomi groggily opened her eyes and realized that she was soar all over but her arms felt better.

"Owwwww." Murmured Hitomi as she tried to sit up.

"Lay back down. Do you remember what happened?" asked Sesshomaru

"Yes." Said Hitomi "I'll tell you if you sit me up."

"Alright said Sesshomaru as he propped her up against his arm. Hitomi explained over the next little while about Tesii. "I guess he had the right to beat me. I went back on the village rules. I chose to be here."

"I see." Said Sesshomaru "Do you want me to kill him for you? I can do that you know."

"No life should be lost over my own affairs unless it is my own." Said Hitomi. _Oh it should be a law of nature for a Mortal to be so foolishly kind yet so desirable. _Whimpered Sesshomaru in his head.

"Very well but what are you going to do now? You can't go back." Said Sesshomaru matter-of-factly

"I guess your right. After I heal I'll collect my things and move on to another village." Said Hitomi sadly. _Oh that does it_

"Hitomi would you consider traveling with us?" asked Sesshomaru. **What is Lord Sesshomaru thinking! **Thought Jaken

"Ren go see if you can find some edible mushrooms for Hitomi." Said Jaken

"Yes master Jaken." Replied Ren as she ran off into the woods

"I couldn't bear to be a burden to you." Replied Hitomi

"How could the most beautiful Woman I have ever met be a burden to me?" asked Sesshomaru as he landed in to kiss her. She surprised him by putting her hand in front of his mouth.

"Sesshomaru can you except that I'm human?" squeaked Hitomi her heart beating franticly. He removed her hand gently and said "Only if you can except me as a Demon." He kissed her softly at first then pressed in closer kissing harder more franticly as he let her crumble the stone surrounding his heart. It was if he never had a heart until he saw this green eyed maiden. Strangely this human girl had stirred the untouched emotion in his heart and planted love where there had only been hate. He didn't want the kiss to end, he wanted the moment to freeze in eternal happiness. He reluctantly pulled away to face Jaken who was standing nearby mouth agape. "Go find Ren." He ordered then turned back to face a blushing Hitomi and feel his spirit ease up as he smiled for the first time in 2 or 3 thousand years. "Hitomi I will train you in protection and battle for a year and a half. Long enough for you to learn to protect yourself and others from an attack by humans or demons as you travel with us if when you fell the time is right you will bear me a child. I couldn't bear to leave you Hitomi please say yes." Sais Sesshomaru passionately

"Sesshomaru much comes fast and most is strange and new. If you can except me as a human and any child of ours as a half-demon. I will train and travel with you and when the time is right bear you a child. I love you more than the world. I realize that the time we spent together was short but time doesn't matter in love, pure and true." Answered Hitomi. Sesshomaru smiled and wrapped her in another kiss as the future showed itself as a happy time in both Sesshomaru's and Hitomi's minds.


	2. Authors note

Authors Note

**Authors Note **

_Hi I'm Terry. Don't forget to review! If your wondering what happens next or if you have a suggestion tell me. If I get 10 good Reviews or 7 good reviews and 75 hits I'll write a sequel so review and tell your friends thanks,_

_Terry_


End file.
